Existence
by Oth3r sId3 of 3d3n
Summary: She has always felt out of place, isolated from the crowd. He has always been feared, with more subordinates than friends. Her duty is to repay him, but she stole his heart instead. KasonadaxOC
1. Ch 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran or any characters.

Author's Note: In this fanfic, Miss Grantaine (Tamaki's mom) is rich because Tamaki's dad always sends her money (against her will). She doesn't like to use it much so she just stored it up.

She ran, short of breath, to no where. It was pitch dark and nothing could be seen. She was panting and tired. But to escape, she had to. Her brain told her to resist the drowsiness, but her body said differently. Tears gushes from her barren eyes. Her knees grew weak and her body became numb. Raindrops stung her as if to condemn. Her body slowly gave way and her mind blank. And another unconscious body collapsed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The car suddenly stopped, and her body surged forward. The disruption made her head ache as she called out. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry, Mistress, but there seems to be something in the middle of the road." She opened the door, much to the complaint of the driver, and stepped into the pouring rain. Walking toward the front of the vehicle, she gasped at the scene. A bloodied, unconscious girl with sullied clothes lay in the middle of the road.

"Hurry! Get her into the car!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is she alright, Doctor?"

"She fainted out of exhaustion, but she is healthy enough to leave after examination."

She heard the unfamiliar voices. Where is she? What happened? The air carried the delicious aroma of lavender and the surface she was on was soft. She slowly raised her upper body.

"Where am I?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amaury turned to stare at the now conscious child.

"Where am I?" the child asked again.

"Yesterday night, Miss Grantaine found you in a coma in the middle of Ferington Lane. She brought you here, to the Val-de-Grâce Hospital." The doctor answered.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Amaury asked. "You were wet and injured when I found you." The girl had a confused expression, but then pain replaced it. She started moaning, then screaming. Amaury reached for her, but the doctor held her back. The girl's screaming died down, eyelids closing, and then tumbled back onto the bed. Amaury frantically nudged her, but received no response. "What happened to her?" She grew anxious as she bellowed.

"I'm sorry, but it seems that her condition is worse than we suspected. She will have to be hospitalized." The doctor said. "I shall see you out the door."

"No! I have to stay!" Amaury clutched onto the girl's hand.

"That would do no good. It is in your best interest to get some rest. We will contact you as soon as she wakes up." The doctor led her to the door as she looked back at the sleeping figure in worry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doctor aimed the light at the girl's left eye, then the right eye. Amaury waited silently for the examination to end. The doctor turned around to face her with a placid expression.

"What's wrong? Tell me there's nothing wrong." She cried out.

"The test shows that the external injures that were inflicted on eyes were too deep. There is also a high possibility that she experienced trauma beforehand. She is now suffering from permanent amnesia and visual impairment." The child's eyes filled up with tears. Amaury walked towards her and brought her into an embrace. "She can't remember her name, parents, or anything like that, but she seems to be very knowledgeable."

"Is there any way to cure her eyes?" She asked.

"There is, but it goes far beyond standard surgical means. It is atypical these days, so there is only a fifty percent chance of survival and an even lower possibility that we can find a compatible donor. It will be incredibly expensive." He answered.

"I will pay whatever it takes." Amaury held the girl closer. "And I want to adopt her."

"Are you certain?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." She said confidently. Then she faced the girl. "You look about 12." Amaury caressed the child's cheek. "Your birthday is going to be December 3rd, the day I found you." The girl smiled slightly. "From now on, you are Cerise Grantaine, my only daughter."


	2. Ch 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran or any characters.

**Author's Note: **In this story, Tamaki is separated from his mother at the age of 10. Amaury finds Cerise 2 years later. Tamaki and Cerise are the same age.

"I'm dying." She lay there, feeling so weak and vulnerable. Amaury suddenly stood up.

"You are not dying! I won't _let_ you!" Amaury shouted.

Kasanoda Yuri was dying, and she, herself, knew it. Seeing her best friend caring so much about her, filled her heart with so much pride.

"I still remember, when you and I were in school. You were just an underclassman-"

"Stop!" Amaury clenched her teeth and tears started spilling. "Don't talk as if you are leaving!"

"Amaury, come her, my dear girl." Yuri gently coaxed Amaury to calm down and sit on the chair beside her. "Amaury, Amaury. Did you not say that will no longer cry for me?" Yuri smiled. "You've already cried so much. Too much if you ask me. " she chuckled.

"Yuri." Amaury looked up at he ill-fated friend. "I don't want you to leave me. I need you." Yuri placed her hand on Amuary's cheek and wiped the tears away.

"When I first met you, you were so brave, so confident." Yuri looked up at the ceiling. "You were just a first-year, but you were so determined. I grew so attached to you. You were my best friend and you were also everything I wanted to be like." She refocused her gaze the Amaury. "So right now, I do not want your tears. I did not befriend such a weak girl." Amaury smiled sadly. "Now," Yuri sat up straight, "when were you going to tell me about the new addition to your family?"

Amaury laughed. "Well, now, I guess." Yuri pouted. "She is so wonderful. Intelligent, too." She then frowned, "I found her covered in blood in the middle of the road. She looked like an injured kitten."

"You were always partial to animals." Amaury smiled at Yuri's attempted joke. Yuri smiled back. "That smile, I missed that smile."

"I smile all the time."

"No. I don't mean the half-hearted smile or the fake one. I'm talking about the smile that I loved since high school. The one that you lost two years ago. I'm guessing that your adopted daughter helped you regain it."

"She is so darling and innocent. She doesn't let anything bring her down. If she falls, she doesn't cry. She just gets back up. I've never seen anyone so prone to failure. It warms my heart."

"Even if she is blind." Yuri pointed out.

"How did you know?!"

"I had some research done." She said it bluntly, as it it were the most normal thing to do. "Thirteen, blind, and with amnesia. She is a peculiar case, isn't she?"

"I named her Cerise Grantaine."

"She won't last long in this world, with her disability."

"But, what can I do?" Amaury started crying again. "I can't find an compatible and _willing_ donor."

"Do not fret, my dear. I found the perfect one."

"Who?"Amaury asked, curious.

"Me." She stared wide-eyed at Yuri.

"You?"

"Yes, me."

"No! I cannot bear to place such a burden on you. I won't allow it!" Amaury didn't want to hear this possibility. It practically announced that Yuri was going to die.

"Look at me." Yuri held Amuary's face with her hands. "I _am_ going to die. Don't lie to yourself. Don't punish yourself with this denial."

"I am not in denial."

"Are you trying to convince me, or you?" Yuri said sadly. "Amaury, you already know that I want only happiness for you, and I know that this girl makes you happy. You have changed over the years. Losing your love and your son did so much to you. She gave you back the smile that I never thought that I would ever see again. Before you had this girl by your side, I saw all this sadness, and it hurt me. So, I want to help her."

"Yuri."

"Shh... Now, don't start crying yet. I'm not so nice that I would help for free. I have one condition." Yuri grinned. "You already know that I have a son named Ritsu. Well, he is fourteen this year." Amaury nodded at this info. "I want for Ritsu to marry your daughter, Cerise." Amaury gasped. "I am sure that under your care, Cerise will become as kind and beautiful as you are." Amaury cried, unable to express her gratitude.

Amaury knew that Ritsu meant everything to Yuri, and the fact that she would let Cerise marry Ritsu was too much.

"I love you." Amaury whispered. "I wish it was me, not you, dying." Yuri smiled and placed her palm on Amaury's hand.

**Author's Note:** Please review my story & thanks for reading!

Sorry if I've been slow on updating the stories.


	3. Ch 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran or any characters.

**Author's Note: **Tamaki's dad doesn't know about Cerise. Scene 2 in this chapter comes directly from the beginning of episode 22.

"I want to study at Ouran Academy." Cerise tapped her manicured fingertips against the the teacup in her hands and waited for a reply.

"I thought you liked the current school." Amaury was surprised at Cerise's sudden interest in Ouran.

"_Mother_, my fiance goes there. Plus, there's only two years left until I have to get_ married_ to him. You don't want me to marry a complete stranger, do you?" She pouted and Amaury chuckled.

"Of course I don't, but why not just visit him during summer."

"I'm getting married to the man. It's not at all temporary. I need more time than just summer to get to know him." Cerise sighed. "I know about Suou."

Amaury gasped, "How?!"

"I've known for some time now. Your son also attends Ouran, but you already know that." Cerise reached out to hold Amaury's trembling hands. "Mother, you miss him, I know you do. I can go to school there under a false surname and I'll see how he is." Cerise smiled. "Please, it'll be good for both of us."

"What will I do here without you?" Amaury smiled. "I'll be so bored."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Young Lord, we wish you good morning." The henchmen said, with knees bent and heads lowered. Kasanoda Ritsu, the successor of the third-generation Kasanoda-gumi, walked down the middle of the two rows of henchmen, wearing his usual scowl. "Young Lord, please return to us safely. Young Lord, have a good day at work today." Kasanoda stopped and turned around.

"M..MAH?!!!" The henchmen grew white with fear. "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm going to school, not work, you idiots."

"Sorry, we got it mixed up again."

"Hm..." Then he continued walking.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ouran Academy." Cerise looked up at the huge building. "Well, I'm finally here." The bell rang and Cerise noticed that she was already late to class. She ran towards the building at top speed, and rushed though the the hallways until she came to 2-A. She knocked on the door. Slowly, it slid open. The teacher addressed her with a smile and urged her in.

"As you all know, we have a new student today."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The students all stared at the foreign transfer student in awe. She walked into the room with such grace, it was as if she were dancing. Her head was held high with confidence and her light blue eyes sparkled with excitement. She wore the school's uniform dress as if it were made for her and her wavy blond hair was tied back with yellow lace. She was only 4'9 (AN: the same height as Honey) and looked like a doll.

"Hello. I'm Cerise Grant. It is a pleasure to meet all of you. I hope that we can all get along very well." She then bowed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my goodness. I had accidentally bumped into him on my way to the music room, yesterday." A girl whispered to her group of friends. "It was an accident, but when he turned around, he had that look on his face. Before I could even apologize, I ran away. He scares me so much."

"Don't worry, I would have reacted the same way."

"He really is the 'Human Blizzard.'"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Really? You transferred here all the way from France." One of the girls in Cerise's class asked her.

"Yes, I did, but Japan is very lovely." Cerise smiled before walking away. She wanted to meet Kasanoda as soon as possible. She fast-walked through the halls, towards his class.

As she strolled down the numerous halls and stairs, she noticed the constant gazes. _Do I look weird in this uniform or something? Yellow was never really my color, even if mother likes it on me. Oh well._Cerise kept walking, regardless of all the stares. She finally slowed down after turning the last corner. Cerise stopped right in front of the classroom and peered in. Few students were still inside. Looking around, she spotted him. His back was facing her, but she knew.

Ever since her sight recovered, she's been recieving a photo of Ritsu on every birthday. Although most of her friends thought that he looked scary, she loved him. She loved every part of him. His hair, his eyes, his rare smile, and even his scowl. Even if he turns out to be a 'jerk', he's gonna be her 'jerk'.

Cerise smiled and started walking towards him, overloading with excitement. When she finally stopped right behind him, he was still packing his bag. Cerise grabbed the chair from another table, placed it behind Kasanoda, and stood on top of it. She then tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and she stared at his light topaz eyes.

Then, she placed her lips on his and kissed him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WOAH. hot action going on here. :) Kasanoda's first kiss, too. I think.

**Author's Note**: Please review my story & thanks for reading!

Sorry if I've been slow on updating the stories.


	4. Ch 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran or any characters.

**Author's Note: **Hey, hey. I'm sooooo sorry I've been gone for like 10 months or something.

Kasanoda had just finished packing his schoolbag when someone gently tapped his shoulder. He turned around quickly, and before he could get a clear image of the person, he felt arms slip around his neck.

He gasped. _Could this be an attack?!_

Before he could respond, he felt pressure on his lips. It took him a moment to realize what was happening. He was being kissed- and he was enjoying it.

_This must've been a dare or something; no one would have kissed his willingly._

Kasanoda heard several loud gasps, probably from his classmates around him.

_Why'd she choose to kiss him when there was people around, and why is he letting her?_

His body was still stiff with shock. When he finally woke from his trance, the girl slowly leaned away.

Kasanoda finally saw her. Long cascading hair- a beautiful shade of blond- framing a heart shaped face. Light blue eyes that twinkled with excitement.

A dazzling smiled emerged from her pink lips.

She was smiling at him, Kasanoda Ritsu, the most feared person in school.

_How strange._

Then, without a word, she left, as he stared at her retreating form.

He spent the rest of the day with this mysterious girl engraved on this mind.

* * *

When Cerise exited the classroom, she could feel the surprised, and curious looks she was getting, but she didn't care. Ritsu was exactly how she had imaged, he was perfect for her. Most would think that he was scared or intimidating, but she knew he was special.

She was secretly glad that many were scared of him, that meant that he would be hers alone. She wouldn't have to compete for him, not that she would mind.

While she was in thought, she aimlessly walked through the halls.

Then, a sweet, but sad melody reached her ears. It was also familiar. She heading towards the beautiful sound.

It was the "Waltz de Aime", or the "Waltz of Love".

It brought so many memories to her, both happy and sad. Amaury had taught her to play this piece before.

Cerise began to become homesick. _How was Amaury, now that I'm not by her side? _

Cerise knew how must she meant the Amaury. Amaury loved her like her own, and because Caerise has been by her side all these years, Amaury has finally been getting over the grief of Rene's absence.

They used to play this song together, Amaury would play the melody and she would play the harmony. She once told Cerise that when younger, she used to play this song with Suou (AN: Tamaki's dad), and it was some of the best memories she's ever had.

_"Je t'aime toujours."_ She would say.(AN: "I will love you always" in french)

The one playing this must be Rene. She stopped infront of large doors. It was the "Music Room 3". SHe braced herself, before pushing the doors.

The sweet aroma of tea and flowers reached her and she inhaled.

There, in the corner, was a beautiful white grand piano, and a boy playing it must be Rene. She headed towards him, oblivious to the strange looks from the ladies and hosts around her.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Please review my story & thanks for reading!

Sorry if I've been slow on updating the stories.


	5. Ch 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran or any characters.

**Author's Note: **Hi. I am so sorry I haven't been on for so long. Sidetracked by school and a lazy person overall.

**To Reviewers:**

Thank you sooooo much for all the reviews.

Cerise stared at Rene, tears threatening to spill. He looked so much like Amaury his clear blue eyes, his blonde hair. One could not deny the resemblance.

At that moment, Cerise was filled with sadness. If Amaury was reunited with Rene, what would happen to her? Rene was Amaury's true child, while Cerise was unknown girl that she found.

_How can I think this way? I owe so much to Amaury. I can't be selfish like this._

Locking away her inner thoughts, Cerise continued walking towards Rene.

The closer she was to Rene, the more her sorrow resided. It was impossible for her to dislike someone that was so much like Amaury.

After being adopted by Amaury, Cerise finally had something to be proud of. She was the daughter of Amaury Grantaine. Amaury was like the perfect role model for Cerise.

Beautiful. Smart. Determined.

Cerise wanted to be exactly like her, personality wise. As for her life, Cerise didn't want to end up like Amaury. Cerise told herself that she would never be with someone who chose to not be with her.

Cerise would regularly curse Suou for how he treated Amaury. A real man would fight for what he wants, not cower at his mother's fury.

Amaury would always tell her not to hold a grudge. She told Cerise that at that time, they were young and naïve to the harsh world.

If that is their excuse, then it is pathetic.

And what about now, they aren't young and naïve anymore. Suou should take responsibility and marry Amaury, regardless of his mother's opinion.

Well, by the time she's done with Ouran, he'll either fly back to France and propose, or be in the hospital crying.

And as for Rene, a family reunion should be in order.

But, the time isn't now. Becoming friends would be step one, and the truth would come soon after.

That doesn't mean that she couldn't keep him guessing.

Like now.

The "Waltz of Love" was a one of a kind piece. At one time is the past, only Suou and Amaury knew of it, but now Rene and Cerise knew of it too.

If Cerise was forced to compliment Suou on something, this song would be it.

Cerise stopped in front of the piano, marveling its beauty.

Slowly, she eased herself onto the empty space on the piano bench, right next to Rene.

Before she knew it, she started to play the accompanying harmony to the piece.

So long has she played this song, that every note was imprinted in her fingertips.

She could play it even with her eyes closed, and she did.

Suddenly, she wasn't in a room full of people any longer. She was back in France, sitting beside Amaury as they played the loveliest song.

And the song traveled, through the halls and down the stairs. Everyone stopped just to listen.

Cerise sighed when the song reached its end, and opened her eyes.

She turned her head sideways to look at Rene, and was surprised by Rene's blue eyes gazing straight back at her.

She smiled at him.

"Thank you."

**Author's Note**: Please review my story & thanks for reading!

Sorry if I've been slow on updating the stories.


	6. Ch 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran, or any of it's characters.

**Author's Note:** Wow, it's been so long since I've been on.

"Thank you."

The girl sitting on the bench next to him opened her eyes and glanced at him.

Her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Rene." She smiled at him.

How strange, why does she know his name?

"No, the pleasure is all mine, but I'm afraid I don't know remember your name."

She giggled.

"Oh, we've never met." She slid towards the end of the bench and slowly got up.

"Until now." She walked away towards the door and Tamaki stood up and began towards her retreating figure.

"No need to follow. We will be seeing much of each other from now on."

Tamaki stopped as he and the rest of the people in the room watched the mysterious girl leave.

Tamaki turned towards Kyouya, who was looking over the week's profits on a table in the corner.

"Who was that?" Tamaki asked, still dazed.

Without looking up from his laptop, he replied placidly. " Transfer student: Cerise Grant, scholarship student, class 2-A." Kyouya glanced momentarily at Tamaki.

"The strange part is that her past is very vague, but she transferred from a private institution in France with very good recommendations."

"from France..."

"Young Lord, welcome home." The henchmen said in unison.

"Mmm..." Kasanoda walked past them slowly, staring at the ground.

Tetsuya walked towards Kasanoda.

"Young Lord, how was your day?"

"Mmm..." Kasanoda glanced at him for a second before continuing to stare at the ground and walking towards the house.

"We have a guest coming to the house..." Tetsuya finished softly as he and the rest of the henchmen stared at Kasanoda's back as he went into the house.

How strange, Kasanoda is acting very unusual today.

When Kasanoda got into the house, his father, Masaru Kasanoda, was waiting for him.

"I see that you are home, Ritsu." His father said to him. "I have something to tell you. Come, sit down with me." He motioned towards the seats.

Kasanoda looked at his father and sat down.

"From now on, a special guest will reside in this household with us." His father began to talk, but was hesitant.

"From which gang , or is he new?" Kasanoda asked.

"None, _she _is the daughter of a very good friend of your mother's." His father watched as Kasanoda nodded. "And, she is your future wife."

"MAHH!" Kasanoda yelled, so intimidating that even his own father cringed and backed away somewhat.

"Why don't I know about this?" Kasanoda stood up suddenly and glared at his father.

"Well, I didn't know until just a few hours ago either, apparently your mother didn't feel the need of informing us." His father shook his head. "But, she will be coming soon and you will be married to her."

"I refuse!"

His father looked at him sadly, "Please, it was your mother's last wish, for you to marry this girl."

Kasanoda silenced after that, knowing full well that he couldn't say no. Refusing this marriage would be a disgrace on his mother's grave.

So instead, without a word, he left and went to his room.

When inside, he closed the doors and slid down onto the floor, defeated and miserable.

How can he marry a complete stranger? He was still in love with Haruhi.

Suddenly, Kasanoda remembered the mysterious girl that kissed him today.

He mentally berated himself. How can he think of someone that was probably dared, or even paid to kiss him.

He's still in love with Haruhi. Think of Haruhi. Even if she never thought of him as anything more than a friend, she was still the one he likes. The only one that wasn't scared of him.

Then, a thought occurred to him. If she was scared of him, then she can stop the marriage from happening, and his mother's name would still be honored.

When this girl comes, he must be the most menacing yakuza on earth.

**Author's Note: **Please review and thanks for reading!

Sorry that I'm so slow.


End file.
